


Delaying Desire

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blow Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Fenris thinks of Marian during some special alone time.





	Delaying Desire

Fenris lay in his bed, the thin sheet almost too much weight on his tender, scarred flesh. Thoughts of _her_  spinning in his head, the bright red hair trailing down her bare back, smelling of lilies and honeysuckle. The kisses he left on her skin, a hidden brand only they knew about. He wanted to stay away, needed to stay away. She would consume him, and in his desire, fall into the abyss of her heart.

Her breasts, perfectly sized for his hands, he could spend hours on just them, the sounds she would make, the sweetest music to his ears. He would spend years wringing pleasure from her, enjoying every moment of it like he never had before. Skills forced on him in cruelty, he would use to show his love, his desire for her.

Even the despised piercing would serve a purpose to please her. Anything for her.

He knew he must dress and join her at the Hanged Man soon, but his whole body ached for her. He wanted to see her delicate lips wrapped around his member, her lyrium blue eyes dazzling as she stared up at him. Fenris felt shame, or rather, he wanted to, but the memory of her doing that to him was something he would never forget.

_“But I want to do this, Fenris. Its not shameful if I am choosing to do it.” That wicked little smile as she slid down his body onto her knees before him._ His hands followed the same path as he allowed himself to remember.

His fingers were a poor substitute for her mouth and tongue, but the memory of her aided him as he stroked his length, thumb catching the ring with a practiced tug. Her fingers had explored him there, discovering the ring, before he could offer to remove it, she had pulled gently, enough to make him see sparks.

Her giggle, full of sin and promises. Gods Above. His fist tightened, staving off a quick end. He needed to draw this out or being around her later would simply make things difficult sooner.

_The warmth of her mouth on him, the feel of her tongue sliding up the underside. He stroked slowly upwards, the same speed she had used. The groan hidden behind clenched teeth. He had barely made a sound as she had worshipped him, his fingers tearing the expensive sheets._

_“No one will punish you for enjoying yourself, Fenris.” Her fingers had danced over his chest, concern on her lovely face. “We are consenting adults, and I really want to hear your scream my name in pleasure.” That wicked smirk of hers again, just long enough to tease him before her mouth surrounded his member again, choking off any retort he could come up with._

_His hand sped up, trying to match the rhythm. “Marian. Hawke. Enough, or I will never get to you.” He had tried to stop her, she had simply worked harder, humming, her fingers gripping his legs to hold him still._

His brands flashed as he came, her name on his lips, tears in his eyes. He struggled to catch his breath, his free hand reaching for the cloth he kept nearby when a voice startled him.

“Glad to know my performance left an impression. When will you be ready for an encore?”


End file.
